Why Cry? (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 2
"First lesson is seeing the world through fresh eyes...!" Eska began teaching Weepy as they walked out into the village, "I gotta think of a better title....now this is a perfect example right here. The snow on the ground! Now, take me for example. I am what you call and optimist! I see the world in a positive way! And you are...uh...what's a non-offensive way...?" "Pessimist?" Weepy finished, "Yea...I know." "Now, my friend, not with the tears yet," Eska patted him on the back, "I'm going to teach you the optimist way on seeing this fresh fallen snow! See how the sun glistens onto it! It makes the snow look extra sparkly! And it's so pretty too!" "Yea...I can see it!" Weepy started to smile, but then frowned, "But isn't snow cold? What about those poor homeless people who are laying in the snow?! Oh, those poor people! Ohh, boo hoo!" "Ok, ok, I guess that's a good start," Eska hesitantly said as she patted Weepy's back. "I failed didn't I?!" Weepy asked. "Well..." Eska adverted her eyes, "Caring about people without a home means you have a big heart! But, maybe instead about crying for them, help them. But, we'll get back to that later. Let's go grab some conrads to help us with this ploy!" As Eska led Weepy to get her friends, Aisa stopped her once again, "Eska, I had an idea that might help yesterday. Do you have a minute?" "Whatever you have, I got this, Aisa," Eska kept moving on, "How about joining Echo in something or...yea." Aisa sighed in frustration and left. As Eska's friends greeted her, Weepy slightly smiled at the fact that Eska has so many close friends. A tear escaped his eye before he started sobbing again. "Uh, who brought Weepy McCry here?" Felipe pointed to the sobbing Smurf, before receiving a punch in the arm by Eska, "Ow! What was that for?!" "If you wanna help me, you gotta be nice!" Eska told him before joining Weepy's side, "Now, each and everyone of my friends has a unique thing to deal with their negative emotions. From Felipe with weaponry to Britze helping any kind of animal, we all play the part to deal with the negative ions of this worlds." "So many words," Weepy stated. "I know," Eska patted his back, "You'll get used to it. Now, as Smurf Village Protector, it is my job to not just help the village, but any allies who are willing to protect it. So, what'ya say we try out some of our tricks out of the village?" "Out of the village?" Weepy worried, "We'll get kidnapped!" Before he could shed a tear, Eska held up a "wait a minute" finger" "Or, it could be a new opportunity to explore new areas!" Eska retorted. "Uh, yea," Weepy smiled, "It can!" "That's the spirit!" Eska beamed, "Now c'mon! Let's go help critters! That'll be your first assignment!" Weepy followed Eska and her friends out of the forest near Smurfy Big Rock where Eska kept watch. Eska climbed onto the rock, "Ok, Weepy! From here, I see an animal in need of helping! Britze, how's about showing him the way, hm?" "Okay," Britze shyly answered as she led Weepy to the squirrel whose leg got stuck in a hole. "Oh, it's just so cute!" Weepy's eyes welled up, "And its leg is stuck!" He shook his head kept firm, "No. I can do this!" Weepy walked over to the squirrel, pet it to calm it down, and gently tried to lift its leg out of the hole. The squirrel thanked him with a squeak and ran off to join its family. "Nice job, Weepy!" Britze smiled, "Looks like you handled this situation well." "Yea, uh," Weepy put his fists on his hips confidentially, "I can do this...I hope." Previous Next Category:Why Cry? chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story